Logical Conclusion
by Theresa471
Summary: Admiral Nelson and the Seaview are sent to the Arctic circle to figure out why the base has been suffering with recent tremors.
1. Chapter 1

_**Logical Conclusion**_

Captain Lee Crane wasn't liking the next mission to the Arctic circle once again. Even though it's been awhile since the Seaview have visited the military base. Though this time the base has been suffering with slight tremors for the past week.

General Thomas staying at the base for the past week. He had sent a dispatch to the Nelson Institute and Admiral Nelson that his submarine was needed to help find the cause of the problem.

Just when he was leaving his office. All of a sudden there was a larger tremor throughout the entire base. Furniture, picture frames and a number of other items including oil drums to cause a slight explosion on the other side of the base.

Fire fighters were able to put out the blaze in environment suits due to the fact the temperatures have dropped ten degrees in the past four hours.

General Thomas was thinking about a possible fissure that just might be causing the pressure built up for the fault line. At least he thinks this way, or it could be another dangerous cause...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chief Sharkey having been ordered to make sure that everyone is abroad the Seaview. He had given the chore to Patterson and Kowalski to have all of the cold weather geared checked.

Patterson had mention something to Sharkey with saying. "At least Chief for when we were on the oil rig. At least we didn't have a BALL & CHAIN with giving orders." Patterson walked away with Kowalski as Sharkey was pissed off at Patterson.

Meanwhile outside of the Control Room and moving out of the aft bulkhead. Kowalski stops Patterson from moving any further. "Now your done it Pat. Sharkey is going to keep us busy until the Seaview reaches the base in the Arctic circle."

"Maybe later Ski, I will be able to make an apology and see how Sharkey reacts to it. But for now lets get moving on those cold weather gear. Afterwards I need to see and speak with Doctor Winters to see how she is doing since leaving the cottage."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane, Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton were all together from inside his cabin. Lee was at the end of the desk in his usual stop perched on the desk.

"What's going on sir?" Lee asked in his quiet demeanor.

"Quite honestly General Thomas thinks there has to be a good reason as to why the base in the Arctic circle are having tremors."  
Nelson responded with handing them a report on the possible cause and effect.

"Wow!" Morton responded. "I would of never thought that another submarine might be the logical conclusion as to why or how the base is being hit with tremors.'

"Very true Chip. However for now I need to have this submarine on general alert until we reach the area of the base. It's going to take us a little over four days to reach our destination even at flank speed. I want someone inside the reactor at all times, and that means Patterson or Kowalski, along with three others for the watches. I don't want anyone falling down on their faces during this crisis." Nelson responded with a groan and telling the two to get moving.

"Yes, Sir." Lee announced from his sit at the edge of the desk. "Admiral, I believe Doc Jamieson had mention to me earlier. He needed to check with everyone since the last physicals weren't done. He wants to make sure everyone is in good shape before we reach the Arctic circle."

"Of course Lee. Inform Doctor Jamieson and his staff to start with the physicals of the crew before doing the command staff." Nelson announced with his order to his friend and captain.


	2. Chapter 2

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Two

General Wilson coming out of his office on the base. There seem to be a problem with the generator trying to run the entire base with keeping the heat going and other equipment.

There has been a number of complaints from the crew members being just too cold. Even though the engineers have been checking the generator every hour. Even though they have two extra back ups to keep the base running smoothly.

Walking into the commissary. He was in need of a hot cup of coffee and lunch having only to be noon time for the most part. The commissary was half full, most of the time the place would be full with cookie making some type of great tasting chow.

When all of a sudden there was another tremor to knock down or have items on the tables to fall to the wooden floor inside. General Wilson kept on shaking his head with trying to relax himself with his lunch. While Cookie and the rest of the crew members to clean up the area.

 _ **Meanwhile...**_

One of the biggest ice clusters broke off into the opened waters some fifty miles away from the base. However there wasn't any reason for it at this particular time.

Even though there was a small military vessel checking the area on the bottom of the ice flow. A small mini sub with two scientists enclosed with cameras have been in the area for the past two weeks,

They had been advised that the Seaview and Admiral Nelson have been asked to investigate the area. However it's not going to be for at least a week before they arrive.

Doctor Chavez and Doctor Kemper have been inside the mini sub for almost an hour. They haven't been able to notice a thing as yet. Even if they had measured the last tremor at the richter scale of four to really move things around.

"We need to be getting back to the vessel. They will soon start to worry about us never the less." Doctor Chavez having to part of the group for the past year, as with Doctor Kemper.

Both doctors have worked with Admiral Nelson and Captain Lee Crane a few years back. It's going to be nice to see them again when they finally arrive.

"Ok, lets head back. I don't like being down here this deep. There is always a possible chance of another tremor that can pull us inside the fault line and kill us." This announcement by Doctor Kemper scared the heck out of his partner Doctor Chavez.

 _ **Moments later with moving away...**_

Doctor Chavez moving the mini sub the other way. He could feel the currents pulling the mini sub. He would have to move up closer to the surface for where the vessel was located in spite the top part was covered with heavy ice until they reach the hatchway of the ship.

Doctor Kemper opening up the communications terminal in order to inform the captain that they would be arriving back in twenty minutes.

"Doctor Kemper, please be advised our equipment have picked up a much larger tremor due to arrive with-in the twenty five mile range. I have called General Wilson in order to have the base ready for the event."

"How soon Captain Epstein?" Doctor Kemper asked with telling Chavez to push it quicker with the mini-sub before they are hit as well...

"One hour Doctor. We will be able to get you and your partner out of the mini sub and try to have the vessel ready for the tremor." Captain Epstein gulping air into his lungs before giving the information for both of the doctors.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Logical Conclusion**_

Captain Lee Crane wasn't liking the next mission to the Arctic circle once again. Even though it's been awhile since the Seaview have visited the military base. Though this time the base has been suffering with slight tremors for the past week.

General Thomas staying at the base for the past week. He had sent a dispatch to the Nelson Institute and Admiral Nelson that his submarine was needed to help find the cause of the problem.

Just when he was leaving his office. All of a sudden there was a larger tremor throughout the entire base. Furniture, picture frames and a number of other items including oil drums to cause a slight explosion on the other side of the base.

Fire fighters were able to put out the blaze in environment suits due to the fact the temperatures have dropped ten degrees in the past four hours.

General Thomas was thinking about a possible fissure that just might be causing the pressure built up for the fault line. At least he thinks this way, or it could be another dangerous cause...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Chief Sharkey having been ordered to make sure that everyone is abroad the Seaview. He had given the chore to Patterson and Kowalski to have all of the cold weather geared checked.

Patterson had mention something to Sharkey with saying. "At least Chief for when we were on the oil rig. At least we didn't have a BALL & CHAIN with giving orders." Patterson walked away with Kowalski as Sharkey was pissed off at Patterson.

Meanwhile outside of the Control Room and moving out of the aft bulkhead. Kowalski stops Patterson from moving any further. "Now your done it Pat. Sharkey is going to keep us busy until the Seaview reaches the base in the Arctic circle."

"Maybe later Ski, I will be able to make an apology and see how Sharkey reacts to it. But for now lets get moving on those cold weather gear. Afterwards I need to see and speak with Doctor Winters to see how she is doing since leaving the cottage."

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane, Admiral Nelson and Commander Morton were all together from inside his cabin. Lee was at the end of the desk in his usual stop perched on the desk.

"What's going on sir?" Lee asked in his quiet demeanor.

"Quite honestly General Thomas thinks there has to be a good reason as to why the base in the Arctic circle are having tremors."  
Nelson responded with handing them a report on the possible cause and effect.

"Wow!" Morton responded. "I would of never thought that another submarine might be the logical conclusion as to why or how the base is being hit with tremors.'

"Very true Chip. However for now I need to have this submarine on general alert until we reach the area of the base. It's going to take us a little over four days to reach our destination even at flank speed. I want someone inside the reactor at all times, and that means Patterson or Kowalski, along with three others for the watches. I don't want anyone falling down on their faces during this crisis." Nelson responded with a groan and telling the two to get moving.

"Yes, Sir." Lee announced from his sit at the edge of the desk. "Admiral, I believe Doc Jamieson had mention to me earlier. He needed to check with everyone since the last physicals weren't done. He wants to make sure everyone is in good shape before we reach the Arctic circle."

"Of course Lee. Inform Doctor Jamieson and his staff to start with the physicals of the crew before doing the command staff." Nelson announced with his order to his friend and captain.


	4. Chapter 4

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Four

General Wilson was finally coming around after the doctor was able to remove the spike from hs right leg, along with enough medication to kill any thing. They were lucky the blood bank on the base wasn't damaged as much as it seem.

They were able to salvage the ten pints left inside. Wile replacing three units into General Wilson with the lost of blood.

General Wilson was trying to focus when the doctor told him to take it easy at first before saying a word. "How am I doing Doctor?" When he felt a sharp pain coming from his right leg.

"I was able to remove the spike from your leg with success. However we will be needing to keep a close eye on it in case of infection. Your going to be staying here since I assume is the only safe place for the moment." Doc said with looking around at the rest of the injured personnel.

"Has there been any further tremors since I had been injured?" He asked as the doctor helped him sit up without too much pain, in order to have him drink water before deciding on any type of solid food.

"A few small ones General Wilson. However the Seaview with Admiral Nelson has been informed and soon to arrived in five days."

"Thanks Doc! So how many of our personnel have we lost so far?" He asked with looking around the medical bay.

"We were lucky so far Eric. There are five dead and 25 injured ranging from light to severe. Lets just hope General it's going to be staying that way." The doctor said with helping further to have the General finish up his water. "Good! I will check on you in a little while. "

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

 _ **Inside the reactor room**_

Once again Patterson and his partner Elroy were on watch to make sure that the reactor was running smoothly. However for the past eight hours with the Seaview heading for the Arctic circle was running in between the caution level.

"Bridge this is Patterson. Is Captain Crane in the Control Room?" He asked with caution in his tone over the microphone.

It was a moment later...

'Captain Crane the reactor is starting to heat up with the warning level heading into the danger section." Patterson said with looking over at the panels in front of him.

"We see it here Patterson. I called Admiral Nelson to go to the Reactor room to check it out. But in the meantime we have reduced our speed for now." Lee said talking from the plotting table alone for 9 a.m. in the morning.

A moment later Admiral Nelson opened up the hatchway door to the reactor. Wearing his protected gear like with Patterson and Elroy.

"I suggest the both of you leave. While I check what is going on with the reactor." Nelson ordered the two crew members to back out of the hatchway and wait until they were told to come back in.

Outside the hatchway...

"I don't like this at all Elroy. Admiral Nelson could be hurt again like the last time with being exposed to change into that horrible creature." Patterson said with pulling Elroy away from the hatchway.


	5. Chapter 5

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Five

Just when Admiral Nelson ran out telling the two to get away. There was an explosion from one of the panels. While knocking Nelson to the floor hitting his head not causing too much damage.

But in the meantime...

Patterson and Elron reached for the alarm button to bring on the fire fighters with the foam. It was something new developed by the Institute. Patterson and Elroy ran to help Admiral Nelson up from the floor. Even though he was off balance and needed to head for sickbay.

However instead Doctor Jamieson and Doctor Sterling were running with one of the corpsman carrying a stretcher for Admiral Nelson.

"On, no you don't Harriman. Your be going to sickbay on the stretcher. We won't know what type of damage was done to the top part of your head. There is already a bad bump developing and we need to move quickly. While the fire fighters put out the fire. Thank god the radiation levels are very low." As Doctor Sterling showed him the counter with the levels almost near normal.

"Lets go Admiral. I will inform Captain Crane of your situation and what is going on with the reactor." Doc Jamieson said with Nelson grumbling while being placed on the stretcher with Sterling and the corpsman to carry him to sickbay.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Executive Officer Stu Riley was on the micro phone in the Control Room speaking with Captain Lee Crane after waking from a sound sleep.

"Captain, Doctor Jamieson has taken Admiral Nelson to sickbay. He was knocked to the ground after the explosion inside. Engineers are inside now checking out the damage after the fire was put out by the fire crews and no radiation at the moment."

"Thanks, Riley. I will take a walk to sickbay to speak with Doctor Jamieson." He said before heading on out in his uniform. Since he's only been able to sleep a few hours so far on this trip.

Walking outside into the corridor with the lighting down to simulate the over night watch. He headed for sickbay with climbing one level down with the stairs.

A few moments later Captain Lee Crane walked inside sickbay hearing Nelson's voice coming from the alcove. Screaming about not wanting to stay in Sickbay for the rest of the night.

Crane was standing in the entrance with Doctor Jamieson about ready to give him a shot to sleep. Even though he had said to him that it was a pain shot to help lower the pain in his head and body at his age.

"It's for the best Harriman. " Doc Jamieson says to his friend and boss of running the Seaview.

"Ok Doc give me the shot. However I will be needing to be getting back to my cabin afterwards." Nelson responded with seeing Captain Crane waiting to say something.

"Lee what's on your mind?" Nelson asked right at the point Doc Jamieson pressed the hypo spray against his arm. All of a sudden Admiral Nelson was asleep already.

"Doc! He's going to be angry at you for knocking him out like that. However he needs to sleep. How long is he going to be out from the sleeping potion of yours?"

"12 hours Captain Crane. I suggest you do the same before your shift comes up in five hours." Jamieson said with pushing him out of the alcove to let Admiral Nelson sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Sixth

The research vessel continued on with checking the bottom of the ocean floor. They were lucky not to have too much damage to the vessel and personnel.

The ice had broken up from the recent large tremor. They were able to get through without a problem. Unlike the last time.

The two mini subs being used now with one man in each to take pictures of the bottom floor. Echo grams have stated that the tremors are supposed to slow down in a few days. Otherwise there is still no cause as to why.

The hatchway had opened for the both mini subs to be lowered into the water into a depth of eight hundred feet with the bottom being another two hundred. The captain had given the order to let them go for the next three hours.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

At the military base

Maintenance teams were cleaning up the entire base. Including finding injured personnel. During the past few hours they had found four soldiers and a nurse Andrea Ascott under a pile of debris inside a corridor near sickbay. She was very lucky to have minor injuries. Otherwise it was her concussion that the doctor was worried about.

She needed to be watched very closely for any type of trauma to the left side of her brain. She has been working at the base for the past year. She's not married or else she would have a difficult time trying to keep a relationship together.

She had been placed near General Wilson. She had no idea that he was hurt himself from a spike. Currently General Wilson was asleep given by the doctor to rest. He had done the same to her to sleep for the next few items. While the base was getting everyone to have the base into order.

Meanwhile...

Both patients had been checked a few times during the next few hours. However General Wilson had kept waking from pain from where the spike was taken out. And when the corpsman had come over to check. The area of the right leg was inflame and something needed to be done with stronger medication.

Doctor Gerald Gulka came running after being told about the general's leg. "We need to get the General in surgery now." He said to the corpsman moving to get a stretcher and the make shift surgeon's area cleaned. The corpsman had asked for help with bringing the general into the sterile area for now.


	7. Chapter 7

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Seven

Andrea Ascott was awake at the time the general was coming back from surgery. She had seen the two corpsman returning him back to his bed just after the doctor was able to clear up most of the infection. Even though it meant cutting the skin with removing the infection.

Though he's going to be watched closely for any further infection with the leg. And if it continues, there is a possible chance that the general will be losing his leg entirely and placing him on disability.

Andrea had over heard this information from the two talking. While the general was still out from the surgery. It's going to be some time before he does wake up. While his Lt. Wilton and Sergeant Cain would be in charge of the base until the Seaview arrives.

She really felt bad for General Wilson, she just hopes to god that he doesn't lose his leg completely from the infection. As she tries to stay still in her cot with her own injuries.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Some time later on board the Seaview

Admiral Nelson was beginning to wake from his force sleep by Doctor Jamieson. However Doctor Jamieson was off duty for the next two hours, while Doctor Sterling having been left in charge of sickbay.

He had a feeling that the Admiral would be waking. Waiting at the entrance of the patient's alcove. Doctor Sterling was waiting for Nelson to say something to him. But instead didn't say a word knowing full well that he needed the rest.

Otherwise he did asked about the damages from inside the reactor room.

"Repaired I believed Admiral Nelson. Captain Crane was able to send in a team of engineers to repair the damage to the main panel inside the reactor room. Otherwise we have been running at flank speed for the past few hours." Doctor Sterling says to his patient and owner of the Seaview.

"I am glad to hear this. When the explosion had happened to knock me down. During that time I had thought it would poise a problem with moving towards the base and the Arctic Circle. I will need to speak with Captain Crane on whether or not the base had suffered with further tremors." Nelson asked his question with trying to get up from his cot and only feeling weakness throughout his entire body.

"I will call him for you, Admiral. Otherwise your going to be staying here further until we know for sure your going to be all right once we release you from sickbay."

He groaned for the most part with having to hear that he's going to be staying further instead of his cabin. Otherwise there was nothing else he could do accept listen to his doctors.

Meanwhile inside the reactor room.

Currently there were three crew members inside with keeping an close eye on the reactor in case of a problem. The engineers had changed the one panel that had caused the explosion with almost killing Admiral Nelson.


	8. Chapter 8

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Eight

Patterson, Elroy and another crew member have been splitting there watches for the next few days. Captain Lee Crane had asked them to keep a close eye on the access panels inside. They don't need another explosion to happened with the Seaview on it's way over to the Arctic Circle.

Patterson didn't like the idea of being stuck inside after what had happened. While checking the time on his watch. He was mostly done for now as he headed for the break room to have something to eat while trying to head any scuttlebutt that might be going on at the base with all of the recent tremors.

The entire Arctic Circle basin has been keeping an eye on the one major fault line going across. General Wilson now out of commission has been replaced by those working on the base to get the entire cleaned up with a number of personnel having been either killed or injured.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile the research vessel was out in full force with the mini subs checking the bottom of the ocean floor for further signs of tremors heading for the military base.

There hasn't been any recent rumors on whether or not an enemy submarine might be in the region to cause trouble for the United States and around the globe.

And if this is the case. Seaview and Admiral Nelson are going to have there hands full with trying to look for there location and where the next tremor will be headed overall.

Currently three of the mini subs had come back to the research vessel after having technical problems with the search lights. They were told to come back into the hatch way while the other two were fine. They continued on some 15 miles away from the research vessel. Though the radar/sonar systems had a blimp had shown up on the screens.

Taking no chances for this particular time. They were ordered to head back in for safely purposes for both the crew and of the mini subs.

A full report will be dispatched to the base and of the Seaview.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Even though it was late on board the submarine. Captain Lee Crane after being advised about Admiral Nelson's health. He had received a report from a research vessel named The Ice Lady in regard to a possible sighting by an enemy vessel under the surface.

His eyes had lit up at the report. He needed to speak with Commander Chip Morton in his quarters about the report or whether or not they needed to stay on full alert.

"I would Lee! Especially with Admiral Nelson still hasn't been released by Doctor Jamieson. It's bad enough to have the Admiral in sickbay. Let alone having to worry about the reactor as well." Morton responded with giving a piece of his mind.

"Very well Chip, I will speak with doc first before deciding on a course of action at this time. I just don't like to have this crew and the Seaview to have there pants caught down."

Chip Morton chuckled before leaving the Captain's cabin to let him do his job the best of his ability.


	9. Chapter 9

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Nine

Captain Lee Crane had an idea with a plan that just might work to help out the base in the Arctic Circle. While General Wilson would be recovering from his injured right leg from the spike that was removed. Hopefully with removing as much of the infection will be able to help the general recover from his injury and run the base once again.

However for Lee Crane with him walking down the corridor to sickbay. He needed to speak with Doctor Jamieson first before anything else. He doesn't know what the doctor is going to think about the idea. Even though Admiral Nelson probably would agree with taking the two flying subs and head for the base to help run it and at the same time try to find the cause of the possible enemy submarine being in the area.

Captain Lee Crane was holding his breath that the Admiral would agree to his idea. While leaving Commander Chip Morton in charge of the Seaview on full alert all of the way over to the base in the Arctic Circle.

Opening up the door to sickbay. It was currently very quiet inside. Lee went to look for Doctor Jamieson in his office for which he found him reading a medical journal. "There you are Doc! I need to ask you something really important since Admiral Nelson is currently sidelined with his health."

Doc Jamieson looks up from his medical journal to see the captain's expression. "What's going on Lee that you can't asked Harriman about your possible plan?"

"How did you find out that I have something on my mind doc?" It didn't take him long to figure it out with his crew members calling him to tell the doctor the latest. "I should of known Doc! Listen I need to mention it to Admiral Nelson about taking two of the flying subs to the base with myself and seven others to help run the base until General Wilson is feeling better with his leg to get around. Unless he already knows what is going on?" Lee asked with standing in front of Doctor Jamieson with that dangerous smirk on his face.

"He knows Captain. I just suggest that your able to confirm it with him before anyone leaves the Seaview without his permission."


	10. Chapter 10

Logical Conclusion

Chapter Ten

Captain Lee Crane after speaking to Admiral Nelson about his plan. Lee was standing next to his bed alcove waiting for his decision on the plan.

He wasn't going to force the issue on him.. Until he was ready to discuss it with him. Giving the Admiral a moment to answer him back, he wasn't going to wait until later when the situation will probably get much worst.

"All right Lee. My decision is a positive one at that. What ever your going to be doing on the base. Please be sure that General Wilson and his associates knows that your going to be taking over until the crisis pass. However the reason your going as with the others are to find out why the tremors have been happening, and why a number of the military on the base are dead."

"I understand sir. My first priority when the flying subs arrive will be try and remove the injured off the base and have Kowalski and Patterson to fly them back here. Doctor Sterling will be keeping the general on the base with his leg in case an infection starts up once more."

"I will see to it Lee that Doctor Jamieson will be able to take care of the injured until the Seaview is able to reach the Arctic Circle with the reactor room having been repaired." Nelson replied with the information that was given to him by the engineers.

"That's fine sir. However in the meantime. I will have the crew members coming along for the trip will be able to check out the two flying subs. Along with packing up there things for how long it's going to take with finding out the complete truth." Lee responded with moving over to the Admiral to shake his hand before issuing the orders to have the flying subs readied.

"Good luck Lee! Commander Morton will be in charge of the Seaview until your able to get back from the base." He says with sitting up further with help from his friend before leaving to place the order and to pack his personal belongings.


	11. Chapter 11

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 11st

Captain Lee Crane having finished packing his things for the trip to the Arctic Circle military base. He had asked for Commander Morton to come to his cabin to discuss further details about the mission.

There was a light tap to his door. Figuring it was Chip Morton arriving on time for the briefing. Lee tells his friend Chip to come on in and simply sit down in a chair facing Crane at his desk.

"Lee the both flying subs have been checked out and ready to send everyone's belongings on board. Kowalski and yourself will be the pilot with Doctor Sterling to be with you sitting in the back." Morton responded with the information he needed to give to Captain Crane.

"And what about the reactor room and the value?" Crane asked since the most important piece of equipment to help keep the Seaview running at flank speed the rest of the way to the Arctic Circle.

"Working Lee. The engineers will be keeping a close eye on it with Admiral Nelson wants to reactor to run at full power. Otherwise the Seaview will be on full battle alert in case of trouble." Morton replied with getting up from his seat. "Anything else is just gravy Lee. By the way Doctor Jamieson as yet made his decision to release the Admiral to his cabin. He wants to keep him in sickbay. It's better this way he would be able to keep an eye on his condition in case he tries to escape and winds up falling down flat on his face."

Lee chuckled even though it was a serious matter never the less. "Ok Chip, I guess that's it for now. Lets get moving before another tremor hits the area." Lee says with picking up his small blue suit case carrying his personal belongings.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile ...

Flying sub one was calling Kowalski to ask on whether he was on time with reaching the base and with Captain Crane.

"Roger FSI. We are only five minutes from your location. Has there been any communications from the base?" Kowalski asked with Sharkey sitting next to him with concern.

"Nothing so far FS2. However they will be picking us up on their radar screens very soon." Crane responded before turning on the communications terminal to start calling the base.

A moment later...

Lt. Charlas working the radar room noticed the two blimps on the screen. He needed to send a message to the Seaview crew members.

"FS1 this is Lt. Charlas. I have you on the screen. You have permission to land at the east end of the base, along with being safe from ice breaking with the last tremor."

"Roger, this is Captain Crane. I understand your instructions. We will be arriving in five minutes. Over and out." He said with taking a peak over at Doctor Sterling. He could see that his stomach was doing flips on him. He's been the one crew member that hates to fly in the flying sub.

"Are you all right Doctor Sterling?" Crane asked out of concern for the doctor.

"I will be Lee when we finally land." He responded with turning his head the other way.


	12. Chapter 12

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 12th

Andrea Ascott woke to find the general struggling with trying to move for a better position with his leg. She looked around to see whether there was anyone around to help him out.

There was no one at the time of his distress. And since she was feeling better from the pain medication they had given to her. She slowly moved off the cot to reach the general.

While letting him know that she was going to help him. "It's all right General Wilson, I am here to help you. I will try to move your leg into a better comfortable position for you."

She moved over to his right leg trying not to hurt him as much as possible. "Here we go sir. Please let me know on whether it hurts too much?" She asked with having a great deal of concern for him.

"Thank you. What is your name by the way?" General Wilson asked in a soft quick tone before he suffered with a muscle spasm with his other leg. But first she answered his question before moving the leg and messaging the other.

"My name is Lt. Andrea Ascott. I am a nurse having served on the base for the past year. Now let me know on whether I will be hurting you, sir."

"Go ahead before I change my mind with you helping me." He said with a slight groan.

Taking a deep breath into her lungs and the nerve to go through with it. She placed her hand onto his cold leg from having taken off the blanket. She could tell he was having some sort of a circulation issue with the legs.

Hopefully moving his right leg will help a little. There wasn't a problem this time with the pain. As it worked out rather well.

After a moment...

She than went with the other leg for where she started to rug the top part of the leg. While heading on down to his calf area for where there is problems most of the times with patients she had dealt with the past few years.

"I would like to thank you so much for helping me out Lt. Ascott. I will now try and get some sleep if possible." He stated while she covered his legs again with the blankets.

"Your very welcomed sir. I will stay awake for a few moments to make sure your able to sleep." Andrea said with a smile before heading back to her cot.


	13. Chapter 13

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 13th

Both of the fly subs were able to land very close to the entrance of the base. Several officers came out in gear from the cold were able to help the crew of the Seaview to moved all of the belongings and equipment that was taken from the submarine.

Captain Lee Crane was now officially in charge for how long it may take to find out the cause of the tremors.

Moving inside from the freezing cold. One of the general aids escorted them to their quarters for which they will be sharing like everyone else on the base.

Lee Crane was able to see the full extent of the damage done by the tremors. Especially the last one to hurt a number of the personnel on the base including injuring General Wilson. Doctor Anthony Sterling had asked the aid to take him to see General Wilson and his health.

"Yes, Doctor right away. Lt. Avery will take you while I take Captain Crane and his group to there quarters. Your going to be staying in the doctor's quarters until further notice."

Moments later...

Doctor Anthony Sterling had found General Wilson sound asleep. Even though one of the patients Lt. Andrea Ascott had introduce herself to the doctor.

She was able to explain the situation with the general. She had mention about his muscle spasms and right leg having been operated from the infection from the spike.

'Thank you Lt. I will speak with the doctor that did the operation. Do you happened to know where he is?" Doctor Sterling asked with being tired himself.

"He's in the doctor's quarters sound asleep after a long shift from the tremor." Lt. Ascott responded with the information.

"Thank you. I will go see on whether he's awake. I will try to find my way around without asking anyone." Doctor Sterling said to the woman falling asleep.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the Seaview...

Commander Morton was watching the radar and sonar screens. He was called over to verified the sighting of a small submarine under the water.

"Sir it's not moving very fast. I don't know on whether they are aware of us in the area. There systems might not be aware or it's an old sub being used by one of the enemy countries." Sergeant Emerson replied with turning his head to face Commander Morton.

Morton decided to call Admiral Nelson in sickbay. He didn't know whether Doctor Jamieson was going to let him speak to him.

However this time around he had gotten lucky for which the doctor was in a good mood. "Chip what I need for you to do first before taking any action. I want you to try and send a communications to that sub and tell them what is going down." Nelson said to the executive officer Morton.

"And if they start shooting?" He asked quickly realizing what the answer just might be in the first place.

"You know the answer to that one Chip. I suggest you push the red alert button and get everyone up and running once your message is sent. I will be staying here for now unless Doc changes his mind."

It was a moment later...

Doctor Jamieson having over heard the conversation had to make a quick decision...


	14. Chapter 14

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 14th

"Go Harriman! I will help you get dressed. I am warming you now. No crazy stunts are to be done by you over all. Or else I will send your ass back to sick bay. Understand me?" He said in a harsh demeanor before going to grab his uniform and other accessories in order to have him out of his hair for now.

Doctor Jamieson helped the Admiral to get off the bed with lowering as much as possible without an issue with his balance or anything else.

 _ **Moments later...**_

Nelson was handed his clothing with going inside the alcove to dress and head for the Control Room.

Taking five minutes to get dressed. It was his shoes and socks was the hardest for him without getting dizzy. However he was able to get them on without a further problem.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On board the small Russian submarine. It's been damaged by the recent tremor. They needed to leave the area for repairs. Since they were ordered to survey the area and do research until three of their comrades were killed using a small mini sub.

Otherwise the submarine only had 40 on board and they were running out of time. However they were able to see on radar an American submarine. They had information from their sources that it might be the Seaview from the Nelson Institute. And a possible chance that they can be helped as part of a truce.

Captain Rami asked his radio operator to send a message to the Seaview and asking to speak with Admiral Nelson or next in line.

In English..."Yes, sir right away I will call them. I know that I am being too forward Captain Rami. Don't you think we should go on battle alert just in case of an attack?"

"NOOO!" He hollered out to him with releasing the stress that has been building ever since the submarine has been damaged along with the mini sub crew. "Do not say anything else on the matter Saji?" He walked towards the back to wait for a reply from the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Sparks called Commander Morton over to the radio all of a sudden Admiral Nelson came out from the aft entrance and into the radio shack.

"What is it Sparks?" Nelson surprised him and Commander Morton asking for an explanation.

"Sir, I have a message from the Russian submarine having been damaged by the recent tremor. Captain Rami wishes to speak with Admiral Nelson." Sparks said with giving him the micro phone before Nelson to speak with the Russian captain.

"All right Sparks, I will speak with him." As Morton looked on without saying a word for a change.


	15. Chapter 15

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 15th

Admiral Nelson took the mike from Sparks to speak with the Russian captain.

"How can I help you, Captain Remi?" He asked with a serious tone in order to figure out what exactly is needed by him.

Speaking in English over the microphone. "Admiral Nelson my vessel is damaged from the recent tremor. We won't be able to move any further with the main core of the reactor has been knocked out. Radiation levels are just beginning to be building up. Our two doctors aren't able to help right now."

"And you want my submarine to take abroad you and your crew members until we reach a safe area to have all of you return back to your country?" He said with looking at Chip and his disapproving expression.

"Why didn't you contact the military base Captain Rami?" Nelson responded further with the question.

"We tried. But found out that our radio wasn't working properly until our radio man Saji was able to fix the problem with sending a message to your Seaview." Remi replied with the information to Admiral Nelson. "We are now desperate Admiral or else we all will die from radiation poisoning."

"Very well Captain Remi. I will have the Seaview meet up with you and your submarine at the location. We should be arriving. Hold on please I am asking Commander Morton for how long.

Morton quickly ran to the plotting table to check to see how long it was going to take to reach the Russian sub. Hollering over to Admiral Nelson he says. "Thirty minutes Admiral."

"Thirty minutes Captain Remi. I will inform my Chief Medical Officer Doctor Jamiesn that your crew will be coming abroad. I must warn you that everyone of your crew will have to be watched until we reach the safe zone to have you and your crew transported over."

"I completely understand Admiral Nelson. I would of done the same thing in my situation. We will await your arrival, while I inform everyone to be ready to leave." Captain Remi replied before ending the conversation and issuing the order throughout the submarine to be ready to disembark.

Admiral Nelson headed back to the plotting table. They had a great many things to do before they arrived at the site of the Russian submarine. And right now Admiral Nelson needed everyone behind him with what is going to be happening soon.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

"Harriman are you kidding? Seaview needs all of your security Master of arms to keep an eye on them after I check them out for any type of conditions. Where are going to place them all? Doctor Jamieson asked with a burst of anger coming up from the pit of his stomach.

"The two small gyms down below will be good enough to house them and we do have plenty of supplies on board, along with Cookie and there cook I assume is alive and well coming on board the Seaview."

"I sure hope so Harriman. Let go get to my corpsman to have them ready to help out with checking them over including this Captain Remi." Jamieson replied before walking away in a quick step.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson made a quick call to the military base. He asked to speak with Captain Lee Crane. "I am sorry sir. Captain Lee Crane is currently asleep in his quarters. Can I give him a message when he wakes sir?"

"Tell him to call me asap when he wakes Lt. It's extremely important that I speak with him." Nelson said in a some what charred tone.

"I will see what I can do sir. " As the communications ended and the Lt. Elway serving on the base for two years went to wake up Captain Crane,


	16. Chapter 16

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 17th

Commander Morton was talking to Admiral Nelson having to be standing over the radio shack. They were waiting for Captain Lee Crane to call back after a messenger was sent to wake him up.

"Sir, It's not going to be easy trying to dock with them. Since we have no idea what the currents are going to be like in this area." He had hoped that Admiral Nelson was able to understand his concerns.

"I know Chip. But we need to try to get those crew members off the submarine before they all die from radiation poisoning." Admiral stated his concern to Chip Morton moving back to the plotting table to check with there position.

Sparks broke the Admiral's attention with Captain Lee Crane on the line. Admiral Nelson took hold of the micro phone.

"Jesus Lee! Did you drop dead or something to have me try to make contact with you?" He said with an annoyed tone in his voice directed at the captain.

"Of course not Admiral. I was just knocked out with having to been so busy with reports from everyone on the base. What's this about a Russian submarine?" He asked since his courier had mention to him after waking him up from a sound sleep.

"We are going to be docking with them shortly in order to get them off before the radiation poisoning gets to them. Captain Rami was in a real bind not knowing who the trust with helping them out. So I made the decision to help until we are able to reach a safe zone."

"It's the only right choice that could of been made Admiral. Did you happened to asked them on what might be causing the tremors?" He asked with a slight yawn over the radio.

"I did. Captain Rami wasn't able to see anything in the area accept for the research vessel's mini subs and us on the radar screens. He's just glad to be coming abroad with his life in tact as with the rest of his crew. Before letting you go. How is General Wilson's health condition?"

"At last report he was coming along. However the doctors are keeping an eye out for further infection with his right leg." Crane responded with asking the question even though he needed to have a cup of coffee to wake him up further.

"Lee, I will keep you updated since we won't be heading towards the base any longer. I have set up an transport with an Navy carrier some fifty miles away to have the Russians dropped off." Nelson replied with the information with his friend.

"Best of luck sir. I will advise the rest of the Seaview crew members what is going on with the submarine." He replied before signing off from the radio.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lee Crane went looking for Kowalski, Patterson, and Chief Sharkey. Looking at the time he had the feeling they would be in the break room with everyone else having breakfast.

"I figured as much I would find the three of you here." He said even though they suspected something was going on after hearing that the Seaview had to wake the captain.

"What's going on Skipper?" Kowlaski asked with taking a sip of his black coffee.

"There is a Russian submarine in distress having been damaged by the last tremor to destroy the reactor for which radiation is now leaking out. Admiral Nelson had decided to take the 50 plus Russians on board to head for a safe haven with meeting up with an Naval transport to take them into custody. So we are on our own for now." Crane announced to the three looking on with concerned.


	17. Chapter 17

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 17th

Chief Sharkey was shaking his head after hearing what Captain Lee Crane had to say about the Russian submarine.

"Chief, why are you shaking your head?" Lee asked with wanting everyone of his crew behind him while they were staying behind on the base.

"I just can't believe Admiral Nelson would do something like this. It's going to be a dangerous situation with everyone on board the Seaview to be watching there every step of the way." Sharkey stated with his warning to his friends.

"I know chief. Admiral Nelson made the decision even though he understood about the situation with everyone working hard to watch the Russians stay out of trouble. Yes, it's going to be taxing for everyone including for the Admiral having been injured. " Crane said with concern in his tone.

"And in the mean time Captain what are we supposed to be doing?" Patterson asked standing next to his best friend Kowalski for the longest time.

"Get the base back into order until the Seaview comes back to pick us all up. I need to contact the research vessel to find out they know anything further in regard to the tremors. Excuse me gentlemen I have to check with Doctor Sterling and Doctor Winters on how everything is coming along in sick bay." Crane walks away while the three went their separate ways to start checking the base out for further structure damage.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

It took some time for the Seaview and the Romine Russian submarine to finally dock with the currents having to been tricky for navigation to get it just right.

Commander Chip Morton went to open up the hatchway to see the Captain of the Russian sub waiting. "Commander I am Captain Remi. We are all waiting to come down the hatchway. Doctor Serius tells us the radiation leakage has gotten worst." He says in English and with caution about the radiation.

"Are there any injured men that need to come down first?" Commander Morton asked with wanting to get everyone on the Seaview before the situation gets critical.

"Two Commander. We have them here now. They are going to have a hard time with trying to get down with Doctor Serius help and others." Captain Remi replied to Morton at the entrance of the hatchway.

"Ok lets get started Captain. Have the first injured man start to come down." Meanwhile Dr. Jamieson and two of his corpsman were waiting with two anti grav stretchers to take the two injured to sickbay as with the rest of the group being watched by Master of arms.

When Captain Remi came down to meet with Admiral Nelson. It was almost like an mirror image of himself accept a little taller and ligter in weight. "Admiral Nelson, I am Captain Remi of the Romine. I would very much like to thank you in person for having to help us out."

"Your very welcomed Captain. Now if you will come with me to Sickbay to have you checked out. Afterwards I would like to speak with you in my cabin." He said with moving towards the aft exit over by the radio shack to head for sickbay.


	18. Chapter 18

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 18th

Captain Remi sitting with Admiral Nelson in Doctor Jamieson's office of sickbay. Currently it was very busy in the other sections for which his crew were being checked out by other doctors and corpsman.

Admiral Nelson had to asked the question about the tremors. "Captain Remi, I need to asked."

"And what is that Admiral Nelson?" Remi asked the question with watching the Admiral with his poise.

"Did you happened to call your superiors to ask your scientists on whether or not the tremors might be caused my an enemy vessel or a normal pressure build up inside the fault?" Nelson responded with staying calm the best he could sitting in front of the Russian Captain.

"Actually I did after our radio was repaired. My superior Miklan Mcaan tells me the science people in Russia have been monitoring the build up during the past few weeks. They said that it's the fault line inside that is causing the tremors and it needs to be closed off with some kind of internal blast." He exclaim with the information to Nelson and for which he's able to understand what he is talking about."

"I don't know if you know this Captain. It's almost like blowing in an volcano to stop the implosion." He says..

"I have heard of it Admiral. But I have never seen anything like it accept from the scientists. By the way sir, I believe it's your wife and her project team that are working on this particular program concerning tremors. And if your going to ask me. I have a high clearance for when it comes to sensitive information from my Russian government."

"I must say Captain Remi that I am not surprised at all for when it comes to you having this type of information."

It was a moment later...

When Doctor Jamieson came in looking really tired. "All right Captain Remi your next." He replied with watching the captain get up very stiff for when it comes to his back.

Remi said some kind of curse in Russian. Even though Nelson to understand what it had meant. "I am sorry gentlemen it's my old bones killing me again with my lower back."

"Captain Remi I will see to it that I check your spine. There might be a long stemming issue that your doctors might of not told you about with being on the cramped submarine." He states to the captain walking slowly out of the office to one of the cubicle to be checked.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

General Wilson was being checked by Doctor Anthony Sterling and Winters. She had taken the bandages off on his leg in order to get a good look on whether the infection had gone away.

"Doctor Winters this is good news. His infection is almost gone with another two more days he's going to be fine." Dr. Sterling says with a smile down at the General is starting to sound up beat with his health.

It was at this particular moment when Lt. Andrea Ascott spoke up. So he's going to be fine doctors?" She asked with having to be concerned for the General's leg. She was glad in a way that he wasn't going to lose it from the infection.

"Yes, he is going to be fine Lt. Ascott. I suggest you try to rest before dinner is served." Doctor Sterling responded with making her happy.


	19. Chapter 19

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 19th

The research vessel some thirty miles away from the Arctic Circle military base. Once again their instruments have been picking up a strong echo vibration from deep inside the fault line.

Captain Norton Wilkinson of the research vessel had to inform the military base about the pressure build up inside. He heard that Captain Lee Crane of the Seaview currently was in charge with General Wilson injured during the last tremor.

Currently he's in the radio shack asking his radio man to send off a message to the base to let them know about another build up of pressure to be causing sometime soon another damaging tremor.

"Make sure Jerry that you have them understand the importance of the message and what's involved this time around." He says strongly with his order to his radio operator.

"Yes, Captain Wilkinson. I will start sending now. Hopefully they will be able to pick up the coded message right away." He replied with using the special coded device on his board.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson asked Doctor Jamieson once he was done with everyone two hours later in his office. Once all of the Russian crew members and Captain Remi had been taken down to the gym for where it was turned into make shift sleeping quarters for all of them.

Cookie a number of crew members would be able to help out for when it comes to meals and general bath room duties to help everyone stay clean.

Nelson was waiting in his office when he finally arrived with a full report in his hand.. "Ok here is the jest of what is going on Harriman. Starting with the two injured men, they will be fine with medical treatment once they arrive at a hospital for long term recovery. Otherwise everyone is fine including Captain Remi. These men were very lucky to not to been exposed to the radiation poisoning. Any longer they would all be dead Harriman." He said with a deep breath to have him look at the report.

"Good enough Doc! Now we need to get the base into order and head back once we drop off the Russians crew members onto the Naval carrier waiting for us to arrive."

 **Moments Later...**

Admiral quickly went to take a quick look at the gym. Fifty plus lives including Captain Remi. He was able to find a spot with help from help from Kowalski and Patterson. While small meals with being issued out by Cookie and his staff until they reach the carrier.

Nelson spoke with Remi for a moment before heading for his own cabin since he was feeling exhausted and he needed to sleep. Doc Jamieson had given to him sleeping pills in case he wasn't able to fall sleep right away.


	20. Chapter 20

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 20th

Captain Wilkinson had to send out the two mini subs to check the bottom of the ocean floor, over where there instruments have been picking up the build up of the fault line.

He had asked the two pilots to be extremely careful with checking out the bottom, along with taking pictures to have the scientists check them out.

The two pilots leaving the hatchway of the research vessel. It was going to take them thirty minutes to reach the proper coordinates before deciding on a course of action. Both pilots would be in constant contact via the radio.

One thing for sure the currently were going to be very strong and just might push them further from there destination.

Captain Wilkinson had called them for an update. "Where are you, Lt. Scully?" He asked over the radio.

"Sir, we are five miles away from the we are there, we will start filming the bottom of the ocean floor. Anything else Captain Wilkinson?"

"None at the moment Lt. Scully, just be sure to keep an eye on the other mini sub in case of a problem with the water currents." He asked with extreme concern in his tone.

"Yes, Sir. Over and out." As he used the sign off to continue on with his work to reach the sight of the problem causing the tremors.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Lt. Andrea Ascott had gotten up during the night to check on General Wilson. Currently it was very quiet with everyone either asleep to keeping watch on the base for any new problems caused by the recent tremor.

General Wilson was holding onto Ascott hand for support. Since she has been helping him to recover quicker both emotionally and physically. "Thank you, Lt. Ascott." He says in a low tone of voice just barely able to hear.

"No problem sir. Just try to relax for the rest of the night. The base is in great hands with the members from the Seaview and the Nelson Institute. Harriman Nelson is a wonderful man to know. You need to meet him some day Andrea." As he used her first name for a change.

"Captain Crane seems to be nice as well with having to be in charge of the Seaview as it's captain. If he can keep the base together while the Seaview tries to find out about the tremors." She didn't know about the Russian submarine that the Seaview were bringing over to a carrier for processing.

"Lets hope so Lt. I am going to try and take your advice with trying to sleep for the rest of the evening." He says while Andrea replaced the blankets over him to make sure he stays warm. Even though his leg was recovering very nicely.

However as it turned out. She wasn't able to sleep. Since she was feeling better. She was able to get out her cot and walk around to exercise her muscles.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was in contact with the carrier and Captain Brian Mcwalters for the last three years. "Admiral Nelson how soon will it be before your able to reach us with the Russians crew members?" He asked with looking at his plot table on the bridge for his position.

"We should be there in 24 hours Captain. This all depends on how everything goes with our speed. As for the Russians they are doing well considerate after almost losing their lives from the radiation poisoning." Nelson replied from his cabin getting ready to head back to sleep, he hopes!

"All right Admiral Nelson we wait for your arrival. Over and out!" Captain Mcwalters says before ending the call between each other.


	21. Chapter 21

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 21th

Captain Wilkinson was worried. He hasn't heard from Lt. Scully in over an hour with his report. He has tried twice to try and contact him and the other pilot from inside the mini subs.

Lt. Scully had mention that the water currents might be strong to push them further away from their destination to check the bottom floor for the fault line for the pressure build up.

Captain Wilkinson tried one more time before moving the research vessel to head for the last position of the mini subs. It would take them an hour with the speed the ship is able to move. He had the awful feeling the two pilots just might be dead. And if this is the case it's going to be pushing back the entire schedule with the project.

Meanwhile down below the ocean floor...

Both of the mini subs had been crushed by the water currents adding the whirlpool to make it impossible for the two subs to try and break away. Both pilots died instantly once the hull was damaged beyond repair.

Lt. Scully wasn't able to do a damn thing with trying to save his life as with the other pilot.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Captain Lee Crane was being called to the radio shack on the military base.

"What's going on Lt. Joesph?" He asked with concern since he had thought that something might be wrong with the Seaview.

"Sir, I just received a coded message from the research vessel. They are moving their position to look for there two mini subs. There is a possible chance the two subs have been lost with the two pilots on board. They were checking the ocean floor for any further tremors. Captain Wilkinson will send another message when they have reach the position for where they think the two mini subs have been lost." He says to the captain with great interest.

"Thanks Lt. Joesph. Send a message to the Seaview to let them know what exactly is going on right now. If Admiral Nelson replies. Send a courier to come looking for me."

"Yes, sir right away." The radio operator says with going to work to contact the Seaview.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Right away Admiral Nelson was called to the radio shack since he was in the Control Room at the time of the call. Currently the Seaview was heading for the carrier without any type of problems going on. Captain Remi and the rest of his Russian crew had settled in for the trip.

"This is Admiral Nelson, sir I have Captain Crane for you."

Lt. Joesph hands the mike to Captain Crane since he didn't leave the radio shack since he had stayed with the message taking only a moment or two to go through.

"Admiral, this is Lee. We have been told that two mini subs might be lost due to the heavy water currents with them trying to check the ocean floor for any further tremors. The research vessel is heading for the last known position. Captain Wilkinson will let us know with further details."

"All right Lee thank you. Seaview is on time with our speed to be reaching the carrier in 18 hours. Please keep us updated on further information. Over and out." Nelson ended the call to go back to the front of the Control Room while he waited for Commander Morton to come back with a report from the gym.

Meanwhile...

Captain Lee Crane had an inspection to make of the base to make sure that all of the repairs had been made of the structure damage of the building and outside. Even though the temperatures had been dropping with the wind, snow and ice building up.


	22. Chapter 22

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 22th

Captain Lee Crane even though it was late. He went to check with General Wilson to see on whether he was awake or not.

Taking his time walking around without having to bump into anything or anyone at this time. He had found the general to be awake talking to the Lt. Andrea Ascott. Since he wasn't able to sleep any further.

With help from Lt. Ascott. He would be able to sit up without too much trouble with the leg. Since Doctor Anthony Sterling had given to him a great deal of pain medication.

"Is there something wrong Captain Crane?" General Wilson asked in a concern tone of voice. While Lt. Ascott was listening on to the conversation.

"There is the possible chance that the research vessel two mini subs might of been lost due to heavy water currents. They have detected a possible build up with the fault line that another large tremor might be happening soon General. And if this is the case, we will need to make this base made ready just in case. While the Seaview is meeting up with the carrier to drop off the Russian crew members."

"Captain Crane do what is necessary to have the base ready. We don't need any further damage or injuries while we try to hold out for the worst." General Wilson said to the captain walking away to check on the other areas before deciding on a course of action.

 _ **Twenty minutes later...**_

Chief Sharkey, Doctor's Anthony Sterling and Jamey Winters, Kowolski and Patterson were in attendance when Captain Lee Crane made an decision.

"You want to do what Captain?" Doctor Sterling asked with the question while watching the others for an reaction.

"We need to get as man of the injured off the base to fly them to another location away from the tremor epic center. We would probably can place at least eight to ten at a clip once we are able to drop them off. I Understand there is another small research base some fifty miles from here. I have already contacted Doctor Alverez about coming with the injured. He has given us the green light with bringing them over. They have plenty of food and water and medical supplies until the crisis is over with. Doctor Winters, you will go along with them until the time being."

'Yes, sir. I will make sure I also bring enough medical supplies to keep us up and running. What about General Wilson and Lt. Andrea Ascott?" She asked.

"They will both be going as well. So lets get moving with checking the two flying subs gentlemen." Crane ordered with every thing all of a sudden was running at full speed ahead.


	23. Chapter 23

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 23th

General Wilson and Lt. Ascott asked to stay on the base so that they can help out Captain Crane and his crew members.

"Fine General. I just don't wish to have you injured further when we are hit with another tremor. " Crane replied standing over him by his cot, while Lt. Andrea Ascott feeling better would be able to help out with moving some of the injured onto the flying subs.

Chief Sharkey placed four of the injured on FS-One before taking off. While the FS-Two had Kowalski to pilot with six of the injured before taking off. Captain Lee Crane in his winter gear standing on the outside of the FS-Two gave the orders to have them take off quickly,

"Yes, sir. I will inform Captain Alverez on what is going on here at the base. Even though you have already spoken with him." Kowalski says to Captain Lee Crane before heading back inside away from the freezing temperatures and snow.

Moments later the two flying subs had taken off to head for the small research island to take in the injured away from the epic center. If everything goes well with removing the injured onto the island. Both pilots should be back very quickly to continue on with removing the injured from the base.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile...

On the research vessel... Another mini sub some what bigger to take the strain of the currents. They were sent out to look for any type of evidence with the other two mini subs having lost contact. They needed to be sure that they are actually dead with having to find any type of evidence of the wreckage.

It's going to take at least an hour before they reach the destination. Doctor Corazon and his partner Doctor Balle were together looking for any type of evidence. Even though the radar screen was showing something up ahead of them.

"I just hope to god it's not the mini subs?" Doctor Corazon was praying hard it wasn't them. However as it turned out it was the wreckage from the both mini subs. As it look like the divers were killed instantly with the crush hulls.

"Damn!" Doctor Balle said out of pure frustration. "They never even had the chance to get out of the way of the currents. They died in vain Doctor Corazon."

"I know. Lets get back before we get ourselves into trouble as well." Turning back towards the research vessel.


	24. Chapter 24

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 24th

Doctors Corazon and Balle had arrived back to the research vessel after having a little bit of a hard time with the currents. Otherwise they made it back safe and sound with the video pictures of the wreckage taken on the mini sub.

They would be able to show them to the Captain and the rest of the crew on board. While they try to check the bottom of the fault line once again. Without trying to lose more personnel along the way.

And so far it looks like that no submarine or device is the cause of the build up of pressure from the fault line. If this is the case the research vessel or the Seaview would think of an idea to tap off that pressure to cause more tremors in the near future. Admiral Nelson is the smartest science officer alive to help out with his ideas.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Meanwhile on the Seaview

They were currently an hour away now from the carrier. So far all of there systems have been working well including the reactor and other key devices to keep the Seaview running.

Admiral Nelson was speaking with Captain Remi in his cabin. "Captain Remi, I would very much like to wish you and your crew all of the best with your new life. Hopefully the U.S. government will be able to have all of you back to your country and get back into your military some day." Nelson says with concern in his tone towards the Russian Captain.

"I would very much like that Admiral Nelson. I just hope that my country and superiors won't be too harsh on us once we arrive back into our country."

"Once we drop you off onto the carrier. I have the job of trying to figure out what is causing the tremors."

"Maybe you will need to use an implosion bomb to stop the pressure from inside the fissue of the particular fault line." Captain Remi says to brightened up Admiral Nelson's day.

"Damn! Captain Remi, you just might be right for when it comes to your idea. I will have to check it out with my math numbers on just where to place the implosion bomb to try and stop the pressure build up." Nelson responded with a smile and a hand shake with Remi's hand.

"Good luck Admiral Nelson. I must go now to be ready to disembark very soon." Remi replied with another hand shake before walking out of his cabin with an escort waiting for him outside by Master of Arms,


	25. Chapter 25

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 25th

Doctors Corazon and Balle continue on with checking the bottom of the ocean floor. The currents were still strong. Even though with being in a bigger size mini sub. They were able to control the mini sub much better than what had happened with the two being crushed.

Since they were on the bottom for almost an hour. They haven't been able to find a thing, including a vessel causing the pressure build up from inside the fault line.

"I think it's time to head back to the research vessel Doctor Balle." Dr. Corazen says with checking the radar screen for any type of blimp on the screen.

"Wait another ten minutes before heading back. There is always the possible chance of finding something. Even though we haven't been lucky." He says with hearing the response with continuing on.

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Right away Admiral Nelson had gone to his lab for most of his work is done on the Seaview. He was going to set up a test with using an implosion bomb from inside the tank on the lower level for where all types of mammals can come inside to swim freely.

However Admiral Nelson had asked Commander Morton to close off the tank from having any thing getting inside while performing the test.

There is going to be a little bit of a kick to the implosion bomb. So Admiral Nelson had to make an announcement that the test that was going to be perform will no doubt knock the Seaview around.

The test was expected to take place in 15 minutes. While Nelson having to be in the water with his suit on. He placed the metal tube inside the middle of the pool. Since he had to use his air mask to breath with the water being 11th feet deep in the middle.

Looking at his water proof watch on his wrist. Admiral Nelson headed for the steps to move out with help from Commander Morton.

"Chip, you need to make the announcement to the crew about the test is going to be set off in twenty minutes. Lets get out of here now once you make the notification." Nelson groan with tripping over the last step.

"Are you all right sir?" He says quickly before moving over to the intercom.

88888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Back on the small island...

Commander Rose Marie Crane after coming back after dropping off the injured. She told her husband that she was going to check the debris further.

"Be careful Rose." He said with an serious tone with his concern for his wife.

Moments later...

She was at the spot for where the pilot that crashed. There were items that had landed near what was left of the pilot.

She found some sort of a back pack with looking inside to be personal items. And inside was a letter by the pilot to his wife Andrea. It was three pages long only written a day before he died here on the island.

Lee Crane came over to see how she was doing. He had found her in tears after she explain about the letter. "Bring the entire back pack with us to the flying sub. We will see to it that it gets back to his wife." Crane says with holding onto her with moving out of the way of the debris.


	26. Chapter 26

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 26th

Both doctors arrived back onto the research vessel with the mini sub being brought up into the hatchway.

They had video footage to be shown to everyone with having to found the wreckage earlier. Doctor Balle decided that he would opt out with showing the footage. But instead he had a report that needed to be sent off to his superior over in Hawaii.

There was nothing more to be done accept wait and see what happens with the pressure build up. Unless the Nelson Institute is able to come up with an idea to stop the tremors.

After he had spoken with his boss Doctor Wong for the past five years. He sent back the following message...

"Doctor Balle please be advise your research vessel will be heading back to Hawaii stat! Admiral Nelson of the Nelson Institute and Seaview has come up with an idea. Currently he and his crew have put together a test using an implosion bomb."

Right away Doctor Balle went to speak with the captain with bringing the message with him to show that it's important to leave and head back to Hawaii. Walking onto the bridge he saw the captain talking to the first mate.

He looked up to see the look on Doctor Balle's face. "What's going on Doctor?" He asked in a serious tone.

"I have this for you to read." He handed the message to him as he takes it to read.

After taking a moment with reading what it meant to him. "We can be ready to leave in a few moments Doctor Balle. I just hope that the test that is happening on the Seaview is going to work." He says to him with an upbeat altitude.

"Lets hope so captain. We have already lost too much with coming out here in the first place." Doctor Balle responded with deep sadness.

"I agree with you, Doctor. I suggest you let the others know we are heading back home." Captain Sanchez announced to Doctor Balle.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was very pleased with the results of the small version implosion bomb. It had worked very well inside the pool of the Seaview. And the problem now was getting to have the larger version made in the lab. On top of the fact to have two divers to place the bomb inside the opening for where the pressure is building up.

It's going to be mostly volunteer for those divers to go along on the very dangerous mission to place the bomb inside.

Commander Morton knocked on the Admiral's cabin door. He was asked to come on in with a damage report.

"Sir there was no damage at all from the implosion bomb, The crew was glad about it that it worked. Now they are wondering when the real thing is going to happen." Chip replied with sitting down in front of him. There were scattered a number of papers with drawings and math equations on them.

"I should be ready sometime tomorrow Chip with the proper math position for where it's going to be placed. Otherwise I will need two volunteers to place the bomb inside." Admiral Nelson looked at Chip's reaction.

"I volunteer sir. While I will make the announcement on needing one volunteer with going on the mission." Chip says with getting up head on over to the intercom on the wall near the entrance of the cabin.

After making the announcement through the entire submarine. One crew member called back to say that he will volunteer on the mission. It was Chief Francis Sharkey.

"I will have you and Sharkey to get together later on with a briefing on what is to be done with placing the implosion bomb inside. I need to get some rest now since it's been a long watch for me. I will have Executive officer Stu Riley take over. Excuse me sir." He leaves to have for the Control Room to call for his relief until he arrives.


	27. Chapter 27

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 27th

Meanwhile on the military base. Captain Lee Crane was getting a message from the radio operator. He had come to the Captain's quarters with the news on what Admiral Nelson had come up with.

"Thank you. I will be sure to make an announcement on when they plan to set off the implosion bomb."

"I would hate to be the ones having to be placing the bomb deep into the fault line to stop the tremors." Jason said before walking out of his quarters worried.

Captain Lee Crane had to go speak with the Seaview crew members and General Wilson on what Admiral Nelson tends to be doing with the implosion bomb.

Getting himself dressed and readied. He walked out of his quarters still tired with being late around 2 a.m.

He was able to find his people including Doctors Anthony Sterling and Jamey Winters. He had all of them to come with him to talk with General Wilson. Even if it means waking him to let him know the situation.

Moments Later...

Everyone was standing around General Wilson and Lt. Andrea Ascott having to be listening to the conversation.

"So Captain, you think there is going to a side effect to where the base might be severely hit with a possible tremor in case the bomb doesn't?" General Wilson says with sitting up with help from Andrea.

"Admiral Nelson thinks that it might not happen. Otherwise I am not taking any chances General with putting the base on full alert just in case. Even though it's not going to take place in a few days." Crane responded with watching everyone shaking their heads.

"What else is there for us to do since all of the injured had been moved away from the debris." Doctor Sterling announced with his question.

"Just continuing doctors with what your been doing until it's time for the Seaview to start moving the implosion bomb into the fault line crack." Crane replied to Doctor Sterling.

"Captain was there any mention as to who is going to be volunteering to be dropping the bomb inside?" Kowalski asked the captain.

"It's going to be Commander Morton and Chief Sharkey. They have there work cut out for the both of them. Especially when don't swim all that much on particular missions. They will have to be very careful for when it comes to the strong water currents."

General Wilson was next to say something to the captain. "By the way Captain Crane has the research vessel been warmed about the bomb?"

"Yes General they have. They are currently leaving the area to head back to Hawaii to wait for further assignments." Crane said before telling everyone to head back to rest or eat.

Crane stayed a moment to ask on how the General was feeling.

"Just fine Captain with help from this lady having to be watching over me like an guardian angel." He had her blush with his kind words about her.

"Excuse me General Wilson. I need to get back to my quarters to rest. Please take care of yourself. I will talk with you later with further details.'


	28. Chapter 28

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 28th

It was seven hours later when Admiral Nelson had asked Commander Morton and Chief Sharkey to come to his cabin to discuss the plans. Both Morton and Sharkey knocking on the Admiral's door.

Both officers were some what confused for how far down they will have to go inside the fissure of the fault line. And on top of everything else would be the strong water currents.

Admiral comes to open the door in his pajamas still. "Come in gentlemen. Would you like coffee Chip or Francis?" Chief Sharkey had given the Admiral a dirty look with using his first name for which is used once in a while accept is wife Juliette.

"I will Admiral." Chip said. While Sharkey opted out on the coffee. "So how far down Admiral are we going to be going down inside with the implosion bomb?" He asked in a serious tone while shaking his head with thinking that he made an mistake with volunteering.

"1000 feet Chip. I need to make sure that the bomb will be able to go off inside at that depth or else it's going to be a total waste of time." Nelson responded to really have them moaning. "Gentlemen, you can still back out while I ask for further volunteers." For which he really put them on the spot with their answers.

"Don't worry Admiral Nelson, I am still going n the mission." Chief Sharkey announced with his answer.

While Chip had to think about it for a moment before telling the Admiral that he was going to go as well.

"Ok! Now to what might can happen with the both of you with being caught in the currents or inside the fissure. I will have the diving bell sent down in order to get the both of you inside with your air masks and pressure suits. Or send one of the two man mini subs unmanned to help you this way."

"That helps a great deal Admiral with trying to rescue us from the fissure before the implosion bomb goes off after your able to set it off." Nelson replied with showing the diagrams with the full scale model ready to leave the Seaview tomorrow.

"It doesn't leave much time once we set off the timer for us and the Seaview to move away from the area?" Morton said to Admiral Nelson.

"I know Chip. There is nothing else that we can do at this difficult situation or else it's nothing at all to have the entire basin destroyed and causing massive earth quakes and tidal waves through out the entire globe."


	29. Chapter 29

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 29th

Even though it was late. Andrea decided to stay up in sickbay to sit next to the General and keep him company.

He wasn't able to sleep thinking about the implosion bomb that Admiral Nelson plans to place inside the fissure of the fault line.

"General what are you worried about?" Andrea asked him with seeing the strain on his face.

"Jesus Lt. I worry about everything with having to be in charge if this base. However for when it comes to the Nelson Institute and the Seaview. I have no control on what they plan to do with the bomb. And the after affects that might happens once that bomb goes off."

"This is my judgement General. But I believe Admiral Nelson and his people are going to be very careful for when it comes to placing the implosion bomb inside." She said with placing a hand onto his shoulder.

"Lets hope so Lt. I would hate to see this base further damaged after I had asked for this assignment to change my military life a little. I was a desk bound paper pusher having to been working in Washington, D.C." He replied to see her laughing in regard to being a desk bound paper pusher.

"Sir that was very funny. I basically did the same having to been stationed in Italy with very little to do with having no action to be involved.' She replied with asking on whether he wants any water.

"Please! I have no idea why I am so dry like this Lt.?" He asked as she hands him a cup of water to quench his thirst.

"No doubt from the medication your been given sir. You need to lay down again with your being tired is showing."

"I feel it with my legs especially the right for where the spike was placed from the tremors." He said with yawning.

Otherwise Lt. Ascott when to place gloves on to take off the bandages to check his right leg. She had used the scissors cutting the top part in order for order to remove the soiled bandages.

She goes to throw them out into the hamper that is used to throw out the bandages and than thrown out into a bin with being in the Arctic circle.

"It looks really good General. The infection is completely gone. Lets hope your be able to stand up soon without too much pain." She responded with placing on new bandages that she found in the cupboard.

"Lets hope so Andrea. I just hate to be this way with others helping me out like your self."

She blushed. "Thank you, Sir. It's now time for you to sleep. While I will go lay down on the cot in the other room." She goes to place the blanket on him before moving to turn down the lights in sick bay.


	30. Chapter 30

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 30th

Admiral Nelson had engineering to put together larger model of the implosion bomb from inside the missile room. It was going to be dropped down through the mini sub/ diving bell hatchway. Once the two divers were ready with placing on their swimming equipment.

It wasn't going to be easy for either Chief Sharkey or Commander Chip Morton having to be wearing special air masks with the depth they will be swimming down towards the opening of the fault line that was found.

Commander Chip Morton was helping Chief Sharkey with the last of the adjustments with their suits near the hatchway to head on out. However they were waiting for Admiral Nelson to be given final orders before going outside.

Both of the officers were very nervous while Nelson had walked into the missile room. "Are you both all right to go out and finish this mission?" He asked in a strong tone with the question.

In unison. "We are Admiral."

"Good! Lets get this started. " Both of the divers opened up the hatchway with helped from the other crew members working in the missile room. While Chief Roberts was waiting for the order to start dropping the implosion bomb through the hatchway.

He is the one that will be sending the bomb with the two divers holding onto it with the water currents.

Moments later...

They were on their way down slowly with moving the bomb down further toward their goal. Meanwhile Admiral Nelson was watching them on the radar screen. He had navigation standing by once they get the word the bomb had been placed and set to go off in an hour. To give it time for the divers to get back to the Seaview.

They were getting close to the opening. So far their hasn't been any trouble with the water currents. However Chip Morton slipped a little from holding onto the side of the bomb.

Sharkey had to asked him on whether he was all right or not.

"I am fine Chief, let's move it further. We are almost at the entrance." Morton says with caution in his tone feeling all of the sudden the water current pushing them and the bomb.

Then all of a sudden...

Chip Morton slipped with carrying the bomb. The slack of the bomb could be felt on the Seaview. Admiral Nelson asked Chief Roberts to pull in the bomb a little after hearing from Sharkey that Morton had lost his balance from the currents.

"He's fine now. We have the bomb in place with going inside the fissure. We have turned on the lights in order to see where we are going. I will call back in a few moments. Over and out!"

Nelson was very worried now as with everybody else on the Seaview.


	31. Chapter 31

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 31th

Admiral Nelson asked the chief in the missile room to pull the slack on the rope holding the implosion bomb. It would make it easier for Chief Sharkey and Commander Chip Morton to bring in the bomb into the opening.

Even though Morton was having trouble with regaining his balance. Chief Sharkey was able to help him out get a hold of himself. Otherwise Sharkey didn't say a word to Morton with having to pulled a muscle in his back.

He needed to get this mission over with and back home. Slowly they pulled the bomb inside the crevice of the fault line. They were able to see the next level making it easier to hold onto the bomb.

Commander Chip Morton wanted to thank Sharkey for saving his life. Though the chief was very quiet during the time they had entered.

Waiting a moment with catching their breaths. Before deciding to go onto the next level only ten feet away below them. While moving the device below some fifty feet without any problem with the water currents. It was when Sharkey and Morton moved on down to meet with the device.

Sharkey had to grin his teeth with the pain he was feeling in his lower back. Chip Morton could tell something was wrong with Sharkey, even though he didn't bother to push the issue until they were done with placing the bomb into place.

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

On the military base in the Arctic Circle

Captain Lee Crane and his team had advised everyone on the base in case of trouble from the tremors that might happens from the implosion bomb.

Patterson and Kowalski came over to the Captain finishing up the last of his conversation with General Wilson. Crane looks up to see the two waiting to speak with him.

"What's going on you two?" Crane asked with suspecting something was going on with those two.

"Sir what about the two flying subs? Is it possible to get as many of the employees inside and take off once the bomb is set to go off?"

Crane took a look at his watch. "Get moving as many as you can Pat and Kowalski. Take General Wilson and Lt. Ascott with you to the fly subs. No fighting me this time General Wilson."

Patterson told the general and Lt. Ascott that he would be bringing over the snow jackets, hats and gloves in order to get outside to reach the flying subs.

And in the mean time Doctor Sterling and Doctor Jamey Winters helped the two that was recently injured with the debris hurting them further. Having found the jackets for themselves and for the two. Both injured men were helped since they were able to walk very slowly once they reached the entrance and the blowing snow and ice crystals.

General Wilson made it to the entrance even though he had to catch his breath a number of times. Though Lt. Andrea Ascott held onto him tight so not to fall flat onto his face.

They had to be quick this time with the wind blowing hard of the snow and crystals that stings a great deal.

With help from Patterson, he was able to get the two onto the flying sub one and have them strapped in before taking off for the Seaview.

It was the same for Kowalski with getting the two doctors and two injured from sickbay to have them secured.

Captain Crane told them to take off to head for the Seaview. Because in thirty minutes the bomb is going to be going off..

888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

Admiral Nelson was waiting for the two divers to move out of the hatchway. While making the announcement to have navigation to head at flank speed.

The hatchway opens after the water levels were back to normal inside. Commander Chip Morton had asked for the micro phone.

"Sickbay this is Commander Morton. Please have a stretcher sent with Chief Sharkey is hurt with his lower back."

Nelson after getting the Seaview to move at Flank speed. He asked on what the hell happened with Chief Sharkey.

"He pulled his back while trying to help me after I had lost my balance once the slack on the rope moved due to the water currents." Chip replied when he saw Doctor Jamieson and two corpsman to carry the stretcher with Chief Sharkey to sickbay.


	32. Chapter 32

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 31st

Doctor Jamieson had to made sure that Chief Sharkey stays in sickbay. With the excitement of the implosion bomb to be going off soon.

Everyone was holding their breath with the time having to be counting down to five minutes. Admiral Nelson and Commander Chip Morton were in the Control Room to keep track of the bomb on the radar screen.

Nelson could see everyone working inside the Control Room were counting down the time. While Sparks was in contact with the two flying subs. Nelson was called over quickly to inform him that Captain Lee Crane decided to take off more of the employees from the military base in the Arctic circle.

"Sparks asked how many are on board total on both flying subs?" Nelson asked with moving back to the plotting table.

Sparks walked down to speak with Admiral Nelson. "Sir I have the total it's ten including General Wilson and Lt. Andrea Ascott a nurse having been taking care of the general ever since he was injured."

"Ok Sparks thanks." He turned to Chip Morton. "Take of it Chip with getting the corpsman here to help them out. I believe they will be here in ten minutes." Looking at his watch he says the following "All right everyone hold on in case the implosion bomb doesn't work. And if it does work we shouldn't have any further issues with tremors." Nelson replied...

8888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888888

There was a large implosion deep inside the crevice of the fault line. The bomb worked overall to relieve the pressure deep inside to let loose the fault line throughout the entire Arctic circle.

The military base was extremely please along with letting go of their breaths. Captain Lee Crane had received a call from the Seaview that the two flying subs had arrived with the injured. And will be heading for the base finally.

On board the Seaview...

General Wilson was inside Admiral Nelson's cabin with his care taker Nurse Lt. Andrea Ascott. "So Admiral I am very happy the plan worked. I would of hated to leave the base due to the constant fault line tremors. Now that the pressure has been relieved. We can finally go back to running the base like it's supposed to. No doubt your Captain Crane is going to love being back on the Seaview."

"I agree with you, General Wilson." Nelson says with a huge smile...

Finale Chapter up next.


	33. Chapter 33

FINALE

Logical Conclusion

Chapter 33rd.

It was two weeks later with new personnel being flown into the Arctic Circle military base.

Admiral Nelson and his crew of the Seaview had flown in the two flying subs to check on the condition of the base.

With the weather having turned for the worst. Everyone leaving out of the flying subs had to be wearing all of the Arctic gear to keep them warm or being tossed about from the winds of the snow storm happening at the moment.

Admiral Nelson, Lee Crane and six of the Seaview crew members were asked to inspect the base for the final time since there hasn't been any further tremors in the Arctic Circle region.

They were met by General Wilson and his aid Lt. Andrea Ascott having been promoted the past few weeks.

"Welcome Admiral Nelson! I must say the base is up to specks now that that there are no longer any tremors to worry about," He says with a smile directed at Lt. Ascott. And for which everyone was noticing it between the two

General Wilson handed Admiral Wilson a complete report to Captain Lee Crane to take back with them to the Seaview. The first thing that Captain Lee Crane had noticed was the 30 new personnel now working on the base to replaced the ones that were killed in the tremor.

"So how are you feeling General with your right leg?" Admiral Nelson asked with Lt. Ascott helping the general to sit with the use of his cane that is needed now with his balance being off now.

"Other then losing my balance every now and than, it's why I have to use the cane with doctor orders or else I would be stuck in either sick bay or my quarters."

Everyone laughed at the General Wilson partial joke. Otherwise Lt. Andrea Ascott laughed hard as well with helping the general get comfortable to continue on with the Seaview members.

"Since everything seems to be in order. We will leave you and your people to your utopia. Good luck with running the base to the way to your liking." Captain Lee Crane replied with pulling up his zipper on the snow jacket, hat and gloves.

"Admiral Nelson once again I would like to thank you and your Seaview crew for help us out." General Wilson said while shocking everyone with kissing Andrea on the lips since there relationship has forged ahead.

THE END

Author Notes: The next story will be very special called "Special Assignment" involving Commander Stanley Kowalski.


End file.
